ABSTRACT Hepatorenal Fibrocystic Diseases (HRFDs) are a group of heterogeneous disorders that together are a major cause of end-stage renal disease (ESRD) in children and adults. Current treatments are largely directed toward managing disease symptoms. The principal objectives of the UAB Hepatorenal Fibrocystic Disease Core Center (HRFDCC) are to expedite basic, preclinical, and clinical research into the genetic causes and pathogenic mechanisms of HRFDs and to accelerate the translation of new discoveries into more effective diagnostics and treatments. The HRFDCC is a multi-institutional Center with four contemporary Biomedical Cores that support the research activities of a large national and international Investigator Base. Oversight of the Center is provided through an Administrative Core that will be responsible for ensuring the overall quality and effectiveness of the Biomedical Cores, a Pilot and Feasibility (P&F) and Voucher Program, and a suite of Educational Enrichment and Training opportunities. The Administrative Core is tasked with setting priorities and the overall scientific and clinical research direction of the Center. Additionally, the Administrative Core is responsible for coordinating activities between the HRFDCC and other NIH and University-supported Centers. This includes joint educational, mentoring, and career development activities with other P30-PKD Centers, the CTSAs at each of the HRFDCC institutions, and with the UAB/UCSD O'Brien Center and the UAB Nephrology Research and Training Center (NRTC). The Administrative Core will organize an annual internal and external review of all the Center's Programs and be responsible for ensuring that changes recommended by the Advisory Committees are implemented. A final important role of the Administrative Core is to maintain effective communication and collaborative interactions between the HRFDCC and the Investigator Base to provide updated information about the Center's services and resources, as well as new funding, educational, and training opportunities. This will be accomplished through a content-rich website and video conferencing of our seminar series and workshops, as well as national meetings and direct correspondence with the Investigator Base. Taken together, the Administrative Core will oversee the day-to-day operations of the Center and ensure that we are enhancing junior scientist development, expanding the research base interested in HRFDs, and are providing cost-effective services and the infrastructure that will accelerate the pace of discovery research, improve diagnostics, and expedite the development of novel treatments for HRFDs.